


100 words that smell like gunpowder and wolfsbane

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic by oteap: Teen Wolf, Any, monsters under the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words that smell like gunpowder and wolfsbane

Derek awoke, drenched in sweat.  
He hadn’t had these nightmares in years. Now they were back and back with a vengeance. Dreams of blood and fire. Dreams of pain and death and horrors untold.

His mother years ago had said that every kid was afraid of the monsters under the bed, had laughed, kissed him softly, smiled and told him to go back to sleep. 

What he hadn’t told her, couldn’t tell her, was that his monsters carried weapons. His monsters were fanatics. His monsters were human. His monsters were trying to kill them all.

And his monsters were real.


End file.
